


I've Got To Move On

by HMSquared



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Crying, Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, F/M, First Kiss, How fancy of me, Ooo detailed descriptions, Short One Shot, The author's note is probably longer than the actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: But in order to do that, Barba has to say goodbye properly. 19.13
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I've Got To Move On

**Author's Note:**

> I distinctly remember this episode coming out and finding out Barba was leaving. He is, without a doubt, my favorite SVU character. I started by watching Season 14, so Barba was my ADA. He's the one I became the most attached to.
> 
> I am so glad Raul Esparza left on good terms. Unless something drastic happens, I have a feeling we'll see him again (beyond a two-minute cameo).
> 
> I'm also willing to bet him and Mariska Hargitay were really struggling not to cry during this scene. When Barba walks away at the very end, there's just something...genuine there.
> 
> In short, Rafael Barba leaving SVU was one of the few TV things that punched me in the gut. And I tried to capture that with this.

“I’ve got to move on.” Barba’s voice cracked as he spoke. Olivia shut her eyes, holding back tears.

He reached forward and pulled her close. Holding her hair between his fingers, Barba closed his eyes and kissed Olivia’s forehead. He was shaking like a leaf, her head resting against his shoulder.

They broke apart. Sniffling, Barba turned away. He started for the crosswalk, two seconds away from crying.

Reaching the button, he stopped and turned around. Olivia was still standing there. Barba swallowed. Now or never.

He crossed the distance between them again. The collar of Olivia’s jacket was grasped in between his gloved fingers. And then Barba crashed their lips together in the best kiss he’d ever had.


End file.
